Greater Heights
by Chanilla
Summary: If anyone knew Makishima Yuusuke, they would know that the green-haired boy had always been an odd duck and had been that way since his first year of high school. Strange. Weird. Creepy. Unsettling. He fit all of those definitions perfectly. Until a four-eyed otaku called him cool.


Notes: Okay I don't think anyone has written a pairing of these two, but, you'd be surprised how popular they are as a pairing when it comes to Pixiv art. Seriously if you have a Pixiv account you need to look at it because there's some fantastic art of these two. This fic was definitely not easy to write as I see this as a slow-build pairing, I mean their relationship has been a slow-build throughout the entire series and I wanted to depict that. So I created this, I hope you all enjoy.

Title: Greater Heights

Rated: T

Pairing: Makishima Yuusuke X Onoda Sakamichi

* * *

If anyone knew Makishima Yuusuke, they would know that the green-haired boy had always been an odd duck and had been that way since his first year of high school.

Strange. Weird. Creepy. Unsettling. He fit all of those definitions perfectly.

Until a four-eyed otaku called him cool.

He remembered feeling a blush on his face at the compliment and turned around to see the rookie climber smiling at him. It was such an honest and sincere smile, not a mocking smirk and there was no sarcasm in his words at all.

'Why can't you just say I'm creepy?' Makishima thought as he looked away.

* * *

"Just admit it, you've grown attached." Tadokoro said one day as he devoured two sandwiches.

"I-I have not, sho!" Makishima said shooting a glare at Tadokoro.

"Come off it, you practically mother the kid." Tadokoro said with a hearty laugh, "Giving him advice about cycling against Kinjou's orders, always supplying him with water, I mean you even made Imaizumi give you that water bottle because it had one of those 'anime' things Onoda always talks about."

Makishima huffed in response, "It's not like Imaizumi had any use for it."

Tadokoro smirked, "But _you_ knew it was Onoda's favorite, didn't you?"

"H-he talked about it before, sho!" Makishima said feeling his face heat up.

Tadakoro laughed in response to Makishima's embarrassment.

* * *

"You know…Makishima-san…" Onoda said one day as they were cycling together, "I never thought of myself as a sports person."

Makishima glanced at Onoda, "Is that right?"

"Yeah…see I always thought sports-types were unreasonable...it's always been anime for me." Onoda said with a smile, "Actually, I didn't have any friends in middle school or going into high school."

"That must have been lonely." Makishima said suddenly before he could catch himself. He didn't mean to say it, but the truth was, he knew exactly how that felt. Makishima had been lonely too before he had entered high school, always cycling by himself, spending time by himself. He understood Onoda on that level…perhaps that's what Kinjou had meant when he said that the rookie climber and him were alike.

Onoda smiled, "It was…but…I'm not lonely now…because now I have friends! I'm glad that I joined the cycling club...it's fun!"

* * *

"When did you get that scratch Onoda?" Makishima asked as he pointed to Onoda's elbow while everyone was changing into their jerseys.

Onoda looked down at his elbow and then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Ah…I accidentally fell off my bike this morning on an uneven road."

"Sho…" he heard Makishima mumble before watching the green haired climber stalk off into an area of the clubroom to retrieve a small box.

"Eh…M-Makishima-san…there's no need to-!"

"It needs to be treated, it'll get worse if it's not taken care of." Makishima said opening up the first aid kit and grabbing Onoda's arm, "This may sting a bit."

Onoda only flinched a bit as Makishima cleaned wound on his elbow. Really, he fell off his bike and got scratched before in the past, getting injuries was nothing new but his senpai was making it seem like he would have to go to the ER if he didn't take care of it.

Eventually Makishima deemed the would clean enough and dressed it with a bandage, fingers pressing it into Onoda's elbow so that it wouldn't come off easily.

"Th-thank-you Makishima-san." Onoda said giving Makishima a small bow.

"No problem, just be more careful, sho." He watched as the otaku walked towards Naruko and Imaizumi who were waiting for him outside.

"I've got to hand it to him, he's tougher than he looks." Tadokoro said taking a seat next to Makishima.

Makishima frowned, "He needs to take better care of himself."

Tadokoro laughed and patted Makishima on the back, "Aren't you a good senpai?"

Somehow Tadokoro's words affected him in a way that made Makishima feel bitter. Why did he have to be just Onoda's senpai? Couldn't he be more?

* * *

"Mmm! This is so good!" Onoda said as he took a bite of the stuffed crepe that he had purchased from the vendor. Imaizumi and Naruko were also enjoying their own treats as well as the other members of Team Sohoku.

"Onoda, hold still for a second." Makishima said and swiped his thumb quickly across the corner of the younger boy's mouth.

Onoda's eyes widened a fraction at the sudden gesture, "M-Makishima-san…"

Makishima then pulled his hand away and felt his face heat up before averting his eyes, "You…had some cream on your face, sho."

"Oh." Onoda said touching his face and then offered the green haired climber a smile, "Thank-you Makishima-san."

"Sho." Makishima muttered before turning away so that he wasn't facing anyone and licking the cream off of his thumb.

* * *

"M-Makishima-san thank you for inviting me to your house." Onoda said as he gave the older boy a small bow.

Makishima ran a hand through his green and red streaked hair, "Ah...I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course…I'm glad you invited me…although I'm not really that exciting of a person and all…" Onoda said with a small blush gazing at his feet.

'That's my line, sho.' Makishima thought as he made his way to the door and opened it only for a dog to go past the door and towards Onoda wagging its tail.

"Oh, hello there!" Onoda said to the dog.

"Josephine, get down!" Makishima said as the dog pawed at Onoda's shorts, "Sorry about that, sho."

"It's okay." Onoda said petting the dog on the head, "I didn't know you had a dog Makishima-san."

"She's usually in the backyard, that's why you guys didn't see her when you came here." Makishima explained as he stared at Onoda, "Strange…Josephine is usually too shy to say hello to any guests, sho."

Onoda laughed as Josephine rolled over on her back and looked up at him.

"Oi, that's enough showing off." Makishima said to Josephine and looked at Onoda, "Come inside, I'll get us something to drink."

* * *

"Ah thank you for dinner Makihsima-san it was delicious." Onoda said as he and Makishima made their way into the older boy's bedroom. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Makishima shrugged, "Some of them are recipes I found online. Usually my parents aren't home too often so I learned how to cook for myself, sho."

"Ah…my dad isn't home much either, he works in Tokyo and stays at hotels often. Most of the time it's just me and my mom." Suddenly something caught Onoda's eye, "Eh? Makishima-san, is this you?!"

Makishima's eyes widened as he noticed Onoda was looking at his primary school picture. "Sh-sho! I thought I told my mother to get rid of that stupid picture!"

"Awww Makishima-san was so cute!"

"Give that here right now, sho!" Makishima said as he attempted to snatch the picture from Onoda but ended up crashing into the younger boy causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Ah…sorry are you hurt?" Makishima asked.

"No, I'm fine but…" Onoda's cheeks were darkened with a blush and Makishima couldn't help but think of how cute the otaku looked with his glasses skewed to the side and wide blue eyes looking up at him.

And it was in that moment every ounce of control that Makishima had kept inside of himself snapped as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Onoda's. The smaller boy squeaked in surprise as long fingers tangled in his short hair but then he close his eyes as he reciprocated the kiss.

"Sakamichi…" Onoda's eyes opened up as he heard his name and looked up at Makishima who was probably just as red in the face as he was.

"Y-yes Makishima-san?" Onoda asked as he readjusted his glasses.

Makishima averted his eyes, "I…I hope you don't think bad of me for doing that..."

"Of course I don't Makishima-san…but…" Onoda bit his lip and clenched and unclenched his hands, "…why me? I'm not…special."

"You're wrong!" Makishima yelled making Onoda jump slightly, but then Makishima composed himself and looked down at Onoda, "Y-you're wrong…you are special…I knew you were when you beat Imaizumi in that race to the peak. I didn't think you could do it…but you did….and you showed everyone how strong you really were. You also see good things in everyone…even me. You're…greater than you think Sakamichi."

"You're great too Makishima-san."

"Yuusuke."

"Huh?" Onoda's brow furrowed in confusion until he realized that Makishima was asking him to call him by his first name. Onoda smiled, moving a hand up to run his fingers through that green and red streaked hair. "Yuusuke…you're great. I like you just the way you are."

Makishima's eyes softened before he leaned down to kiss Onoda once more.

END


End file.
